This is a dream right?
by LaurenMac
Summary: Three friends who are transformers fans get sent into the Transformers Universe. How will they get back to their normal universe and will they not mess with the Timeline? Find out in This is a dream right?
1. Chapter 1

This is a dream right?

A/N: *gets bricked* Okay I am making another story to fill the gaps of time I have! My beta is betaing my other story so while shes being busy reading over the docs i send to her you guys will be my beta! Well theres is two OC's and I have a friend who submitted it on Facebook! Oh the greatness of Facebook! Im going to post it on William Lennox's Profile so I will most likely update that as well as this one on her at the same time.

OC's: Alix Johnson and Lindsey Lennox.

I want to thank Jessica for submitting Alix! Well anywho I gotta go to the story now :D *runs from angry readers*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: A new town A new friend.<strong>

Lindseys P.O.V

I glared at my father and my stepmother who was glaring back with full force. "Dad you said it will be the last time!" I yelled at my dad. We were moving again and I hate moving. In the past 16 years I have moved 6 times and I hate it. I left a group of friends in Cocoa Beach which we were before we moved to San Diego. I have been out of the country three times living in Germany, England and Italy. The other places are Voldesta, Cocoa Beach, and San Diego. Many people envy me because I have been to more places then most people but I hate moving. The new place is Tranquility, Nevada.

"Lindsey the goverment tells me where to go and if I don't then I will get court martialed!" My dad reasoned with me and I huffed angrily. "Well I dont care dad! I want to stay here in San Diego!" I told my dad while my hazel eyes glared and his blue eyes softened a bit.

"Well Lindsey at least you can be in a good school and maybe you can get a few friends?" Again my dad reasoned my stepmom stayed silent good thing too. You might want to know what my dad does well my dad is in the United Air Force who is a Tech Sargent and been stationed in Taiwan that is where he met my mother. My mother was in the Air Force too and was a Pilot I guess they met through friends. About one year ago my mom died in a car accident I was driving her to the store when it happened.

I dont know what happened but the Doctors said I may have minor amnesia but that disappeared after a month. From what the reports told is that my mother flew out the windshield because she had trusted me and she doesn't normally wear seatbelts. If she had a seatbelt on then I would not have a step mother. I took my eyes off the road to look at a text and I didnt see the car until it was too late.

"You just want to be near your mother dont you?" Sarah asked in a condescending tone and I lept at her hoping to get to her throat so I can rip it out. My dad grabbed me before I had the chance and was dragged to the back yard to sit out there. I fought but my dad slapped me across the face with a loud crack I rubbed my face.

I was protective of my mother she was buried in San Diego and when Penolope insulted my mother I tend to get violent. My dad gave me a look of 'Think of what you have done' and locked me out of the house to think. I grabbed my iPhone and went to Notes to edit the list of places I have been. I added Tranquility to the list and grabbed the headphones. I listened to my music and let out a few tears of grief when I heard me and my moms song came on.

~~~The Next Day~~

I texted my friends that lived in San Diego bye and left to go to another town where I will be known as the strange new girl. I silently prayed to whatever deity that I can make friends fast enough in Tranquility.

* * *

><p>Alix's P.O.V<p>

I walked around with Rhiley downtown looking at the shops that were in that area. Rhiley was talking about how the party I missed was pretty awesome when the jock concubine got bitch slapped by another girl. The concubine was known as Lora but who cares I dont. Did I mention that she was my older sister? Well she was I never went to the parties she went to and when I do go with her she gets mean. I tend to stay away from her.

Rhiley was orphaned but shes been a part of the family since I came here seven years ago. I convinced my mom and dad to adopt her so shes my sister and she also knows how evil my sister can be. "I wish I had some money to buy this" I sighed as I looked at the pair of skinny jeans I mentally added the pair to get for school when starts next week".

Rhiley said "There pretty cute" I just laughed and shook my head. My phone vibrated and I looked at it and answered the call since it was from my mom. Sighing I said Okay and told Rhiley we had to go home. We walked to the Ford F150 that my dad gave me for my 16th birthday since everyone usually has a truck in this town but when I saw a U-haul truck with two cars following it one of them being a Mercedes coupe and a BMW coupe.

Me and Rhiley looked at the cars and who was driving it I saw a female in the passenger side in Mercedes who looked like she could go to High School. Rhiley squealed in excitement.

I rolled my eyes at Rhileys excitement and started the truck then drove home. Apparently the house next door was being moved into and when I pulled into the driveway I saw my parents talking to the new neighbors. The girl looked bored and Lora was trying to talk to her but I could tell that the girl didn't like her at all which made me smile a little bit. Maybe me and this girl will be good friends. Rhiley went over to the girl to introduced herself to her.

When I came over the two were talking about Transformers apparently the new girl was a fan. I mean I was a fan but not as much as Rhiley was she can be scary when you say something bad about Jazz or Starscream. I knew enough not to get lost in what Rhiley was talking about. "I'm Alix you just met my two annoying sisters" I introduced myself and I got scowls and a glare from that. The girl laughed and introduced herself "I'm Lindsey and Rhiley doesn't seem too bad" Which earned a deeper scowl from Lora.

* * *

><p>Rhiley's P.O.V<p>

I laughed along with my sister and my new friend. "So where did you come from?" I asked in a curious tone and she replied in a somewhat emotional tone "San Diago, California" I let out a small smile. "Whats it like San Diago?" I heard Lora ask and Lindsey replied "Crowded". Lora let out an ohh sound then walked off when she saw something that caught her attention.

"You know your going to stick out like sore thumb with the coupes" She laughed and nodded her head yes. "So which car is yours?" I ask and her breath hitched for a minute. "None. I dont have a car because I was in a accident and before you ask I ended up okay". I frowned for a minute and looked at her brown eyes which I saw a flash of something before I caught the flash it disappeared.

"Do you want to have us Drive you to the school?" I asked and mentioned to the blue F150 next to Lora's black GMC Canyon and Lindsey looked nervous. Thinking whether to take us up or something. "Umm.. sure... Thank you for offering me to take me to school." Me and Alix smiled at Lindsey for the fact that we had another friend in this town. "Do you guys know if this town has any good parties?" We let out a snicker at Laurens question and shook our heads yes.

Lauren let out a thank god and smiled which returned. My blue eyes looked at our parents who were going to go inside the house so me and Alix said our goodbyes to Lindsey.

Me and Alix ate spaghetti then left to get ready for bed. Alix shares a room with me but I don't mind because the previous places I have been made me stay in a room with 6 other people. That was an orphanage and I intend on never going there again to live in my life. My parents died when I was younger so I dont really remember them but Alix's parents are my parents and I love them to death.

With me and Alix in our beds we started to talk about the new neighbors. "I think we are going to be good friends with Lindsey right Alix?" I ask and she let out a mmhm drowsily tired from walking around today.

* * *

><p>Lindseys P.O.V<p>

Our new house was a two story colonial style house which was new for me because usually my dad gets a one story house with no specific style. We went to Logan's Roadhouse and ate some burgers I met some more girls that are going to school at Tranquility High but we didn't talk long because they were working. I dont know why my dad brought my mom's Mercedes with us but Penolope likes it because of the price tag of a 102,000 dollar car.

The goverment paid off my mom because she witnessed some extra classified thing that she can't tell us so we got 500,000 dollars and with that a new car! My mom put the money in a trust fund so if something happens to her then I can use it only me so Penolope can't get to it and neither can my dad which made me happy.

She left the Mercedes in my name so I can have it when I go to college I can drive something that says 'Look at me!'. I want to sell it but I dont want to lose the last thing I have of my mothers other then her diamond necklace that was given to Penolope.

I still dispise my dad for doing that.

* * *

><p>So review! Please :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

This is a dream right?

A/N: I forgot to update the OC list so I added Rhiley! Sorry Thereadhed! I am writing this with a hangover -.- Well I give you the abridged version of the story of how I got a hangover. Girl goes to friends. Friends go to party with the said girl. Girl finds out theres beer. Girl drinks beers. Girl passes out. Girl gets the hangover..

OC's: Alix Johnson, Rhiley Leblanca, and Lindsey Lennox.

I want to thank Jessica for submitting Alix! I would like to thank theredheadedchick! Check out her stories! Anywho back to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Oh Boy..<strong>

Lindseys P.O.V

I awoke to my alarm clock at 7:00 AM and I groaned when I checked the day. I walked down and made me some cereal my dad walked down to get ready for work. I smiled slightly at sight of my dad in his ABU's and he greeted me "Hello Lins" and I replied with the usual "Mornin Sergeant!" We both laughed I poured me some coffee yeah I'm 16 years old and I drink coffee who cares? I drink it to pep me up.

"You excited to go to school today?" My dad asked while eating his cheerios and I gave him a look he just chuckled shaking his head. "School starts at 0830 so dont be late" He said as he walked out the door but I gave him a hug. My dad is in the Special Forces so everytime he goes to work I give him hug.

Your probably thinking whaat? Air Force has special forces? Well yes they do and it's to rescue people who are stranded in the war zones or something like that. All I know is that my dad does rescue missions but that doesn't mean he cant die from it.

I looked at the folded American Flag and remembered when the Color Guard commander gave me the Flag. I let out a shudder and finished drinking the coffee and the cereal. I went to my room and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a shirt that said Stop the madness with an angry bird on it and put on a pair of flip flops. I brushed my strawberry blonde hair and put it in a french braid. Then I started with the makeup I dont put on much I put on my eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara and some foundation along with the cover up. I smiled trying to get rid of the knots and my phone vibrated with a text message from Alix.

_Get your azz over here Imma leave you in five minutes ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~ _She sent and I let out a small laugh so I don't wake up my step mother shes a real bitch in the morning so I don't mess with her at all.

_I'm already ready! I have to get money from my step mother my dad forgot to leave me some money.. ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_I'll pay for your lunch just come on! ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_No dude! I will not have ppl pay fr me! I h8 tht! ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_Idgaf! Hurry up! ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_-.- Fine! ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

I went to my stepmothers purse and got ten dollars because I don't know how much lunch is and I don't feel like being specific besides my stepmother won't miss ten bucks anyways. After taking ten dollars I walked fast to the Blue F-150 that was idling. I got into the back seat Alix and Rhiley took off while Lora was just getting into her truck.

"How was your night?" I asked Alix and Rhiley. They replied the same "Fine!" I let out a laugh when Alix told me of how Ryhlli pranked Lora last night. Apparently she replaced Conditioner with regular soap and replaced the shampoo with conditioner it makes me wander why Rhiley want to risk the wrath of Lora.

In the week I moved I have seen Lora act like a bitch to me and her other sisters. I dont like her and she decided she didn't like me either I mean who has a hissy fit over getting a cell phone being taken away? I sure don't but when Lora had her phone taken for 6 hours she had a temper tantrum that rivaled a 5 year old.

Alix parked the F150 and waited for us to get out and I got out only to get wolf whistled by the football meathead. Rhiley just rolled her eyes and took her regular spot of standing to the right while Alix to the left. "Don't worry about Josh hes just a loser that has no life!" Alix partially yelled at the teen and the jock just scowled and I heard Alix say something about hating jocks.

"Alix.. I'm sort of a jock too I did tennis at my old school so do you hate me?" I looked at her and she shook her no and replied "No Lindsey you're cool well he is a loser that just wants to get into girls pants" Rhiley let out a snort and I just smiled at her.

We picked up our classes and it turns out I have two classes with the three of us and two seperatly then we have lunch together so it wasn't too bad. "Man! I have computer science 3" Rhiley complained while Alix broke off to go to Chemistry. I have Electronics 2 with Alix so I'm good because that is the last period of the day.

"Computer Science isn't too bad. I had rewritten a completely perfectly good computer in 3 hours." I reasoned with her and she just glared at me I just gave her a 'what' look. "I don't think you should mention that to the teacher and the class or you would have a swarm of nerds following you the whole school year. Unless you move" Rhiley tipped me and I nodded okay.

"Hey Mr. K" Rhiley said in enthusiatic tone and I just eyed her wearily while we sat next to each other.

* * *

><p>Rhiley's P.O.V<p>

I sat down in the middle row next to the window this is my customary spot and I get pretty vicious if someone sits in the seat. Lindsey sits next to me at the table in our class we have tables so we could work on projects together. Plus theres computers built into the table thanks to Bill Gates and his wanderful inventions we have a top of the line Computer Science lab.

Since it is a Computer Science lab and its the 3rd year class I'm just that smart along with Lindsey and the rest of the class. How did I get into the Computer Science 3 class? Two words I may say. Teachers. Pet.

Mr. K had us introduce each other by standing up and saying our names and likes and dislikes along with a fun fact. "My name is Rhiley LaBianca, I'm 17 years old. I lived in Tranquility Nevade for the past 7 years and I plan on going to College to get a degree in Business Management at Harvard University when I graduate." I said the basics and I looked at Lindsey who shakily got up.

"My name is Lindsey Lennox, I'm 16 years old. I lived in Tranquility for a week now. My dad is in the Air Force. My plans after graduating is to become a Major General in the United States Air Force like my mother who was a Major and pilot. If I don't join the United States Air Force then I intend to go to college and get a degree in Aerospace Engineering and work for a major company." I looked at Lindsey with a new prespective and I saw the Air Force genes in her by the way she acts and how she handles herself. She looks at me with a little grief and I patted her arm.

She let a small smile but it didnt reach her hazel eyes and the teacher started talking about the coding of a computer and how to make one much more complex. I listen with half a ear since I was texting Alix who was in Chemistry right now.

_Man Alix you should be in this class this shizz is so boring! ~Megatron is awesome~_

_Haha no. I don't do well Computer Science. Your lucky that you don't have to take Chemistry. ~~Nazi Zombies Level 55 bitches~~_

_It's pretty fun. I hacked into the barrier that keeps the school from going to Facebook but I did it anyway! What are you doing in Chem? ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_Going over classroom procedures. Its boring! u? ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_My teacher is going over coding so its not too bad soon he'll start the classroom procedures routine and what he expects from us ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_This teacher reminds me of Soundwave from G1 with the monotone voice and all. Tall Dark and Creepy -.- ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~ _I let out a small smile at the comparison probably most likely accurate.

_PERV ALERT! ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_Lmfao ~~Nazi Zomvies level 55 bitches~~_

_I learned this stuff already Rhy ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_How the hell did you get into this convo O.O ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_Yeah how Linds? ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_I have my ways.. Anywho the teacher reminds me of Frenzy with the constant twitching. ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_HAHA your so right ~~Megatron is Awesome~_

_XD ~~Nazi Zombies level 55~~_

_You know I hope ROTC is fun next period or I'm going to be mad! ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_Oh its okay I had it last year. Command staff are douchbags ~~Megatron is awesome~~_

I looked at Lindsey and she looked at me with inquistive eyes I mouthed ask later. She nodded okay and turned back to the teacher who was twitching a little bit. Mr. K twitches when hes nervouse I dont know why though but oh well. The bell rang with two shrill rings which made me and Lindsey jump a little bit and we went our seperate ways one to ROTC and the other to Biology which I hope wasn't too bad.

* * *

><p>Alix's P.O.V<p>

Chemistry was a bit interest with the texting conversation I almost busted out laughing with comparisons. I had to have a teacher that had a monotone voice. I was thinking 'FML' when I heard him speak for the first time. Rhiley texted me so I was entertained until the end of class with Transformers comparisons.

I had to go to Vet Assisting 2 and the teacher is completely cool with using Electronics so I decided to text Rhiley since ROTC is Lindseys class. I sat down in the back and the teacher passed out the Rules and expectations you know the basics of the first day.

_Who's ready for Lunch? I know I am! ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_I am ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_I'm starving! ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches!~~_

_Lindsey how are you txting us? O_O Your in ROTC! ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_So? Your in Bio. I have my ways. Plus it helps when your dad knows the guy too XD ~~USAF Brat 1995~_

_... I hate you lindsey ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_-.- lucky ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_My dad and the Major met through my mother and became best friends til my dad got stationed elsewhere. And I know you guys love me ;D ~~USAF Brat 1995~_

_I dont like you anymore ~~Megatron is awesome~~_

_Yeah I agree with Rhi I dont like you anymore either ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_What? D: Nooo! Don't dislike me :'( We have to be comparing our teachers to the Decepticons! ~~USAF Brat 1995~_

_My teacher is like Prowl -.- ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_...Prowl isn't a Decepticon Rhi ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_I know that dumbaft ~~Megatron is awesome~_

_Why'd you compare your teacher to a strict aft autobot? ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_Because he's strict and is an aft besides I don't know any cons that are like that other then Soundwave but he's already taken by the chem teacher apparently -.- ~~Megatron is awesome~~_

_My teacher is like... Ironhide or Brawl ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_Mines like Jazz ~~Nazi Zombies level 55 bitches~~_

_...No comment ~~Megatron is awesome~~_

_:P ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

I let out a snicker of the retartedness of my friends when the lunch bell rang. I whooped in happiness since its amazing. If you were hungry then you would know how it is to know to have food finally. You could say I am a food lover but I am skinny as pit thought. Rhiley texted me and Lindsey to tell us to meet her in the girls bathroom which I did along with Lindsey. My thought at the moment is 'What the hell'

Right in the middle of the girls bathroom is a glowing orb of some kind. I stood next to Rhiley and Lindsey saw she let out a string of cuss words. "Touch it Lindsey!" Rhiley said and Lindsey gave her a look and replied "Why?"

Rhiley replied "Because your a soldier and soldiers make sure the country is safe." Again Lindsey glared and I laughed but stopped when Lindsey touched the orb and disappeared. Rhiley let out a cool and touched it then disappeared.

"Oh sweet baby primus" I touched the orb knowing what trouble those two are even knowing Lindsey for a week she can be trouble.

* * *

><p>Alright guys the second chapter! You like my texting parts? I try to put some humor inside this story since it is supposed to a humorous fanfic :P Anywho review... That rymed! I think I made this at 2,500 words so this authoress is happy :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This is a dream right?

A/N: I just got a kitten and well it apparently likes to lay on my computers keyboard -.- Yer lazy cat xD

OC's: Alix Johnson, Rhiley Leblanca, and Lindsey Lennox.

I want to thank Jessica for submitting Alix! I would like to thank theredheadedchick! Check out her stories! Anywho back to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Sweet Baby Primus..<strong>

3rd P.O.V

The three girls were talking about what happened and Primus just chuckled at the fact that the three girls are figuring out what to do now since they are in the in-between space time place. The girls just decided to go towards the Transformers voices obviously fans of some sort.

* * *

><p>Lindseys P.O.V<p>

So being stuck in a white abyss with your two best friends gets a little boring after a while. "Lets go to the newest set of voices Linds" Rhiley and Alix said at the same time and I blinked my blue eyes for a minute. I chased after them not sure of what to do if I stayed in the abyss too long.

After running with Alix and Rhiley for 5 minutes we started to see color and we just kept running hoping to get away from the said white place. Alix ran into a metal wall so did Rhiley and so did I well I wasn't thinking there would be more to the wall but I was wrong. Something picked me up and I decided I didn't walk into a wall I most likely ran into a foot or something.

When the thing held me up to see its face I let out a blood curdling scream and started thrashing. I recognized that facepate and I didn't want to be with the Transformer as far as I could throw him. The transformer flinched at the scream and said "Silence Squishy or I will kill you". One thought came across my mind is 'Fuck my life I'm with Starscream' The red optics scanned me and the other two Decepticons scanned the two girls they picked up. Rhiley let out a fan girl scream which could only mean she got Megatron.

"MEGATRONN! YOU ARE SO HOT!" Rhiley said in a squeaky voice and I glared at her about to tell her to shut the fuck up but Alix did the honors. "Rhiley shut the fuck up!" Alix yelled at her and I looked at who Alix got and she got Soundwave. 'Oh thats nice... You let Alix have the coolest Decepticon ever and I have Starscream.. real nice' I thought dryly.

"I LOVE YOU MEGATRON!" Rhiley said again and Megatron let out a growl then walked away with Soundwave and Starscream following. "So.. Lindsey you got Starscream how ironic" Alix said Sarcastic and I rolled my eyes "Just because my mother was a pilot doesn't mean it's ironic that I have Starscream Alix" She let out a small smile and again I heard Megatron growling.

Apparently Rhiley was pissing good ole Megs off thats just wanderful. Piss off a 40 foot robot that weighs more then 20 cars is just plain fucking wanderful. "You guys aren't complimenting us like the other squishy why is that?" Starscream asked and I replied "Because I dont like you or Soundwave" Starscream tightened his grip a little bit making it harder for me to breathe.

Megatron, Starscream,Soundwave ungraciously on the table and we hugged each other checking each other for bruises after being treated like rag dolls. "How do you know about us" Megatron demanded and I looked at Alix then Rhiley who looked ready to burst in another fit giggles. I thumped her head to keep her mind away from the daydreams of Megatron and Optimus getting together. She told me about her wierd liking to the couple I personally like Optimus and Elita 1.

Rhiley glared at me and I took myself up to be the leader before Rhiley gets us squished by Megatron, Starscream and Soundwave. Alix nodded at me when I asked her the question and I spoke up "We do not know how we got here but we know about Television Shows, Movies, and Toys. My Lord." I guess reading the fanfics helped me a little bit with talking to Megatron.

I know Megatron likes being called my lord well from what I could read. "You just showed up in our base" Starscream narrowed his optics at me but I ignored how he narrowed the optics at me. "Commander Starscream we do not know how we got to be here all we know is that there was a glowing orb in the middle of the bathroom we were in. I touched the Orb and was transported to your base" I say with respect and Megatron tilted his head a little bit obviously thinking this over and what to do with us.

Biting my lip in concentration trying to think of what to say next when Megatron said in demeaning tone making me want to hit him up on the side of his helm with a wrench. You could say that I love Ratchet and his wrench throwing tendencies. "You will work with us to get Sam Witwicky" I openly gaped along with Alix. Rhiley was about ot say something but I slapped my hand over her mouth before I replied in a somewhat sinister tone "What's in it for us" motioning to the three of us.

Megatron smirked which looked a little wierd on his faceplate and replied with a "Nothing". I silently fumed then replied "No Deal. I know where I am so I could tell the Autobots where this base is and your forces will get decimated" I bluffed not knowing where we are but they don't know that right?

* * *

><p>Alix's P.O.V<p>

I glared at Rhiley for act liking a fan girl that could get us squished in a matter of minutes. I got picked up by Soundwave who was scarily silent I mean I read the fanfictions where he is silent but geez it was twenty times worst then Lindseys Decepticon. She got a bot who is so traiterous he defines the word traitor! Poor girl.

Megatron must have felt the need to kidnap Sam Witwicky or something I looked at Lindsey who looked at me who looked at Rhiley who was fawning over Megatron. So in order to prevent us from dying you know a really messy death I took it upon myself to put my hand over Rhileys mouth.

I don't want her to start ssaying stupid things well Lindsey was in a glare off with Megatron I was busy trying to keep Rhiley from again having us murdered. "Fine Lord Megatron we will do this only because you have practically forced me to" Lindsey agreed to whatever Megatron set down.

Me and Rhiley let out a 'what' in shock. I let out go of Rhiley who took the oppurtunity to flatter Megatron well I was trying to figure what the hell Lindsey was doing. "Lindsey what the hell? Hes a decepticon. You know it has the word deceit in it?" Lindsey shook her head yes somewhat ashamed.

Rhiley was begginning or maybe it was Starscream's annoying voice brought Megatron's optic to twitch so I pulled Rhiley away from the mech. "Rhiley you can flatter Ironhide and his enormous cannons if we run into the Autobots okay? Not Megatron." I berated Rhiley for not acting like a 17 year old thank god she wasn't a seeker fan or she would be rubbing Starscream's wings or something.

* * *

><p>Its a really short chapter I know but I'm encountering a WRITERS BLOCK! Plus I aint got no reviews so no updating until I get at least 2 reviews -.-<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This is a dream right?

A/N: Okay writing three people in each 1st point of view is hard so I'm going to choose one person and stick it for a chapter okay? Next Chapter would be Rhiley or Alix. Oh I cannot write accents for my life so if I epically fail at Blitzwing do not cut me up and put me in a ditch! Oh a little update about my new kitten skywarp he can CLIMB walls now -.- So no one is safe from the wrath of Skywarp :(

OC's: Alix Johnson, Rhiley Leblanca, and Lindsey Lennox.

I want to thank Jessica for submitting Alix! I would like to thank theredheadedchick! Check out her stories! Anywho back to the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Holoform Mania<strong>

Lindsey's P.O.V

So Lord Megatron decided to drop us off but sent a three faced idiot well I never liked Blitzwing because of his the fact he always does random shit which pretty much scares me. Before Rhiley, Alix and me left Rhiley asked Lord Megatron to put on his holoform and he did only to shut her up.

Lets just say the holoforms were hot even Starscreams was hot and that's something to say about the dorito of doom bot. Megatron had a Christian Bale like holoform which Rhiley litterally drooled over while Starscream had a Justin Timberlake like holoform that made me check him out making me want to pounce on it. Soundwave had a Pitbull like appearence with the stunner shades including the Headphones effectivly making Alix squeal.

Remembering something I read about Holoforms I asked Starscream if I could try something out using the "It could help me against the Autobots" excuse and he let me. I kicked him where the groin would be and he let out a grunt of pain before fizzling out of existance and his robot form falling on the ground. I had a perplexed expression and I grinned a little bit.

'I guess that Guidelines to living with Decepticons idea worked! Holoforms do have a sensitive part in the Groin like regular human males' I thought while looking at my friends who were just snickering at Starscreams pain. "Starscream Vhat the frag happened?" A distinct german accented voice msking me groan and facepalm at the sight of Blitzwing sending a 'Shoot me now' look to my friends who were admiring how the bot changed faces so fast.

"Ahh Blitzwing take the human females to the outskirts of the nearest town and be _gentle _with them" Megatron sounded relieved a bit and grounded out probably saying a threat to Blitzwing. He picked us up and transformed around us into his tank form which the seats were pretty comfy.

Well the seats were comfy to me probably because I've been around tanks my whole life after all when your dad is in the special forces and takes you along to the trip to the armory to get a part for a rifle you get to be around tanks. Blitzwing was currently cussing at Alix in german and she was responding back in german! I didn't even know she was bi lingual but then again I knew her for a week before this happened so I don't have any room to talk. Rhiley looked at her shocked probably finding out the same thing about her adoptive sister.

"Du verdammtes Miststück Ich habe die Macht, dich zu zerquetschen. Sie müssen nicht beleidigen mich" Blitzwing yelled at Alix and she yelled at him back which surprised me. "Du bist so eine Pussy und Sie würden nie trotzen Ihre Kommandeure Bestellungen! Wenn ja Herr Megatron würde dich töten und du bist Kopf auf einen Pfahl für alle zu sehen sein. Ich hasse dich, und ich möchte, dass du in ein Loch zu sterben."

"Hündin"

"Arschloch"

"Kein Leben Verlierer"

"Laune"

They traded insults and I just growled suddenly wanting to know what the hell they are saying. Even though I lived in Germany for about three and a half years my grasp of the language was mininum but I knew what they were saying.

"Hure"

I gave Alix a look and told her to knock it off but I also told Blitzwing to knock it off too in German.

"Hör auf damit Arschloch" Alix just grinned and I rolled my eyes at her expression the tank jolted a bit probably a bit shocked but didn't reply and I gloated in the small victory.

"So what did you tell him to shut up?" Rhiley asked and I gave a small smile and replied "Knock it off Asshole". She let out a snort and looked at Alix for the reason of her randomly sprouting German. "Grandparents knew German better then English. Ma and Da taught me english first so I don't have a German accent which I am grateful for. You met them once before they died of lung cancer."

Blitzwing said in english "Jour stop vis vere von't die on us. BAHAHAHA" Blitzwings random side took over in laughter as he left us to walk into a diner with only about twenty dollars each.

"So... Anyone have a good idea on how to do what megz asked us to do?" Alix asked carefully and just then my Cell phone rang and I looked at the text message which was from the mech we were just talking about how he got my number I don't know.

_I got Soundwave to get you into Princeton University don't blow this ~ Lord Megatron_

_Kayy Lord Megatron and what did you do? Have the Dean murdered or something? *snorts* ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_Actually... We just 'replaced' him with another ~ Lord Megatron_

_O.O You murdered the Dean of Princeton University? Why does that not surprise me XD ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

_Because I'm the leader of the Decepticons and I want you to do it as soon as possible and you'll have Alice in the college with you too so don't worry. ~ Lord Megatron_

_=O.O= ~~USAF Brat 1995~~_

Alix and Rhiley looked at me wandering who I was texting and I showed them the conversation but there replies shocked me. "What is that? Thats not english!" Rhiley and Alix harshly whispered to me and I looked at them with confusion evident in my eyes. "That is english you dumbasses" I replied and they shook their heads no.

I was hit by a wave of horror when I realized that only I could read Megatrons texts. When I looked at my screen I saw it was symbols and I realized that I could understand Cybertronian. One thought wandered into my mind before I fainted 'Oh shit'.

* * *

><p>Okay =^.^= Thats it for today peeps I'm going to do Rhiley since I forgotten about her last chapter I guess. I'm sorry :(<p>

Okay now for German Translations! Warning: I used Google Translate so if I did something wrong please tell me!

1. You fucking bitch I have the power to squish you! You do not insult me!

2. You're such a pussy and you would never defy your commanders orders! If you do Lord Megatron would kill you and have your head on a pike for all. I hate you, and I want you to die in a hole. (I guess I don't know I barely remembered what I type.. gotta love insomnia)

3. Bitch

4. Asshole

5. No life loser

6. Freak (Well Whats supposed to be freak)

7. Whore

8. Knock it off Asshole.

Again if you know german and are fluent please correct me if I have made any mistakes! Blame Google translate!


End file.
